jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hilfe:Bildbearbeitung
zentriert|link= Auf dieser Seite findest du eine kurze Hilfe zum richtigen Umgang mit Bildern, angefangen beim Scannen und Auswahl des Bildbearbeitungsprogramms über das einfache und fortgeschrittene Bearbeiten von Bildern, um eine möglichst gute Qualität der in Artikeln eingebundenen Bilder zu gewährleisten. Falls dir dies zu kompliziert ist, kannst du gerne Fragen, Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge auf der Diskussionsseite einbringen oder einen Bildantrag stellen. Vor dem Bildbearbeiten Bilder erstellen Eigene Fotos erstellen [[Datei:Star Wars in 3D.jpg|250px|miniatur|'Qualitätsmängel am Beispiel:' Unscharf, zu dunkel, kontrastarm, ungünstiger Blickwinkel, extremes Bildrauschen, zu geringe Auflösung – all das kann man vermeiden!]] Neben dem Scannen von Bildern gibt es, vor allem für reale Objekte und Personen, die Kamera als Werkzeug. Gemeint sind hierbei richtige Digitalkameras, von Handys und ähnlichem rate ich ab! Auch wenn die digitale Fotografie vieles vereinfacht und zum schnellen Knipsen einlädt, sollten einige grundsätzliche Dinge beachtet werden, um den hier geltenden Qualitätsansprüchen gerecht zu werden (siehe Beispiel rechts). ;Die richtige Einstellung Ganz wichtig: Lernt eure Kamera kennen! Viele Modelle bieten heutzutage eine Vielzahl an Einstellungsmöglichkeiten, vorgefertigten Setups für bestimmte Bedingungen, einen Video-Modus und vieles mehr. Oft lassen sich schon mit ein bisschen Erfahrung und Ausprobieren hervorragende Aufnahmen rausholen. Für unsere Zwecke hier sollten Bilder jedoch nicht künstlerisch wertvoll, sondern vor allem scharf, gut belichtet und möglichst sauber - also frei von Bildrauschen - sein. Deshalb: *''Sorgfältig scharf stellen!'' Die meisten Kameras haben einen Autofokus, doch auch der ist nicht immer perfekt. Manchmal muss man ihn austricksen oder die Schärfe sogar manuell nachstellen (sofern eure Kamera das bietet.) *''Finger weg von hohen ISO-Zahlen!'' ISO, die Lichtempfindlichkeit eurer Kamera, kann in den Einstellungen verändert werden. Je höher die Zahl, desto weniger Licht wird benötigt, jedoch verstärkt sich so auch das unerwünschte Bildrauschen. Deswegen... *''Belichtungszeit anpassen!'' Länger zu Belichten erlaubt euch, die ISO niedrig zu halten und führt zu sauberen und farbkräftigeren Bildern. Dies eignet sich vor allem für still stehende Gegenstände, Gebäude, etc. Beachtet jedoch, dass zu langes Belichten auch zu einem Verwackeln oder Verwischen der Bilder führen kann, entweder durch ein sich bewegendes Motiv oder durch euch selbst, sofern ihr kein Stativ benutzt. Probiert es aus, ihr werdet die Unterschiede schnell feststellen. *''Nachschauen!'' Prüft eure Bilder am besten direkt nach der Aufnahme und versucht es gegebenenfalls nochmal. Das ist der große Vorteil einer Digitalkamera, also nutzt ihn! Kleinigkeiten können später noch durch Nachbearbeiten verbessert werden (siehe unten). ;Die richtige Ausführung Neben der richtigen Einstellung der Kamera solltet ihr auch bei der Aufnahme an sich einige Dinge berücksichtigen. Haltet nicht einfach drauf, nehmt euch einen Moment Zeit. Mit ein bisschen Vorbereitung kommt ihr einem guten Ergebnis meist schon viel näher. Ein paar Tipps dazu: *''Macht den Mund auf!'' Handelt es sich bei euren Motiven um Gegenstände, die euch nicht gehören, oder Personen, die ihr nicht kennt, sprecht die Leute an. Mit ein bisschen Freundlichkeit und unaufdringlichem Interesse kommt man oft an viel bessere Bilder! (Theoretisch braucht ihr sowieso immer die Erlaubnis der fotografierten Person, oder des Besitzers / Urhebers des fotografierten Gegenstandes, wenn ihr diese Bilder später veröffentlichen wollt. Im Zweifelsfall nachfragen!) *''Legt euch das Motiv zurecht!'' Versucht eure Position oder aber die Lage eures Motivs zu verbessern, wenn ihr könnt. Ist es ein Gegenstand, nehmt ihn am besten vor einem neutralen Hintergrund möglichst vollständig auf - seht zu dass er sich gut davor abhebt. Beseitigt Dinge, die im Weg oder daneben stehen, sofern ihr sie nicht unbedingt mit auf dem Bild haben wollt. Fotografiert ihr Personen, z. B. auf Veranstaltungen, dann bringt sie an eine Stelle mit ausreichend Licht und ohne störenden Hintergrund. *''Achtet auf das Licht!'' Zwar haben die meisten Kameras einen eingebauten Blitz, doch der ist nicht immer die erste Wahl. Bei Aufnahmen durch Glasscheiben oder bestimmten Hintergründen kann das reflektierte Licht oder auch der am Objekt erzeugte harte Schatten eher stören als nützen. Nutzt Tageslicht oder künstliche Beleuchtung aus, wo ihr könnt. Wenn es hell ist, fotografiert möglichst nicht gegen die Sonne oder andere Lichtquellen! Diese kurzen Grundregeln sollten euch helfen, saubere und gut verwendbare Bilder für die Verwendung in der Jedipedia und außerhalb zu machen. Wenn ihr sie von der Kamera auf euren Computer übertragt, könnt ihr mit ein paar einfachen Schritten noch weitere Verbesserungen erreichen. Dies wird im Abschnitt zur Bildbearbeitung erklärt (siehe unten). Screenshots aus Filmen und Spielen Den meisten dürfte klar sein, dass man sich für Bilder aus Filmen und Spielen nicht mit der Kamera vor den Bildschirm stellt. Es gibt dabei für beide Medien einige weitere Dinge zu beachten, um annehmbare Ergebnisse zu erhalten. ;Filme Die meisten Programme mit denen DVDs und Videodateien abgespielt werden können, haben eine Schnappschuss- oder Screenshot-Funktion. Freie Programme (z. B. VLC player) lassen sich hierfür genauso benutzen wie weit verbreitete kostenpflichtige Player (bspw. PowerDVD), oft sind diese auch bereits auf Computern vorinstalliert. Der Screenshot kann entweder über ein Menü oder eine Schnelltaste (Hotkey) ausgelöst werden. Das Bild wird danach an einem bestimmten Ordner gespeichert, den man bei vielen Programmen selbst wählen kann. Dieses Bild könnt ihr anschließend weiter bearbeiten und hochladen. Tipps dazu: * Wählt einen Moment mit möglichst wenig Bewegung und guter Belichtung für scharfe und helle Bilder! * Bemüht euch, euer Motiv so groß und deutlich wie möglich im Bild zu haben! Im Zweifelsfall die beste Szene suchen und mehrfach laufen lassen. * Beachtet, dass das Bildformat manchmal vom Filmformat abweichen und verzerrt wirken kann - später entsprechend nachbearbeiten! ;Spiele Während manche Spiele wie die Video-Player (siehe oben) eine eigene Screenshot-Funktion besitzen, muss man für andere ein externes Programm oder die „Druck“- bzw. „Print Screen“-Taste benutzen. Letztere legt das aufgenommene Bild in den Zwischenspeicher. Verlasst dann das Spiel, öffnet ein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm mit einer leeren Arbeitsfläche (diese sollte mindestens so groß sein wie eure Bildschirmauflösung) und klickt im Menü auf „Einfügen“ bzw. drückt die Tasten + bzw. + . Das Bild wird euch nun auf der Arbeitsfläche angezeigt und kann bearbeitet werden. Ein Beispiel für ein externes Programm zur Aufnahme von Screenshots wäre z. B. Fraps. Hier werden ebenfalls ein Hotkey und ein Speicherort für die erstellten Bilder festgelegt. Bitte folgendes beachten: * Vermeidet Bewegung, Unschärfen und Nebel im Bild, achtet auch auf die Helligkeit! * Lasst keine Spielmechanik mit im Bild, also Einheitensymbole, HUD, Fadenkreuz etc! * Wählt Bildgröße und Grafikeinstellungen so, dass ihr möglichst keine starken Pixelkanten („Treppen“) und ähnliches im Bild habt! Bilder korrekt Einscannen Für das richtige Scannen von Bildern aus gedruckten Büchern/Medien gibt es ein paar kleine Tipps: * Mach dir vor dem Scannen bewusst, was du eigentlich tun willst, denn mit der die richtige Bildwahl (beste Motiv/Ausschnitt) und Quelle (beste Qualität) kann man sich einiges an Bearbeitungszeit ersparen. * Scanne das Bild in einer höheren Auflösung (mindestens 300 dpi) und bearbeite es im Nachhinein. * Verwende keine „Effekte“ der Scansoftware im Voraus. * Beschwere den Deckel des Scanners beispielsweise mit einem dicken Buch. * Um das Durchscheinen von dahinter liegenden Seiten zu verhindern, kannst du ein oder zwei weiße Papiere zwischen die benachbarten Seiten legen. Bilder aus dem Internet (Offizielle Seiten) Für Bilder, die ihr aus dem Internet aus Offiziellen Quellen übernehmt, beispielsweise von StarWars.com oder Dark Horse, gibt es einige kleine Tipps: * Verwende nicht die Thumbnail-Dateien! * Speichert besser die Orginaldatei anstatt eines Screenshots. Welche Software kann ich zum Bearbeiten verwenden? Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von freier und kostenpflichtiger Software. Wer sich für den gesamten Überblick interessiert, kann auch in der Wikipedia nachschauen. Falls jemand auf die Idee kommen sollte, das mit Windows mitgelieferte Paint zu benutzen, dem sei gesagt, dass es nicht für komplexe Bilder, sondern nur für die Bearbeitung von Rastergrafiken gedacht ist und darauf sind auch die zur Verfügung stehenden Werkzeuge ausgelegt. Kleine Auswahl von Bildbearbeitungsprogrammen: * Xnview - eine einfache Bilderverwaltungssoftware und Bildbetrachter, mit dem auch eine einfache Bildbearbeitung möglich ist. * GIMP - ein kostenloses und freies Bildbearbeitungsprogramm. * Artweaver - ein kostenloses und freies Bildbearbeitungsprogramm. * Inkscape - ein kostenloses Programm zur Erstellung von Vektorgrafiken. * Illustrator - ein kostenpflichtiges vektorbasiertes Grafik- und Zeichenprogramm. * Empfehlung: Photoshop CS2 - ein ehemalig kostenpflichtiges Bildbearbeitungsprogramm für den professionellen Bedarf. Zu den Bildbearbeitungsprogrammen ;Adobe Photoshop CS2 Dieses Programm war sehr teuer, mit über 1.000€. Das hat seine Gründe, da Adobe seine Unterstützung für das Programm eingestellt hat, ist es nun kostenlos verfügbar. Photoshop ist eines der stärksten und mächtigsten Grafikprogramme überhaupt. Allerdings besitzen viele Schulen und Unis Schülerlizenzen. Es lohnt sich, dort einmal nachzufragen, ansonsten kann ja, wer Lust hat, jeder die Demo mal ausprobieren. *Download: Adobe Photoshop CS2 für Mac und Windows herunterladen – Frei zum Download verfügbar, allerdings nur mit einer Registration. *Webhilfen: Hier findet man Foren und ein umfangreiches FAQ, in welchem man auf nahezu jede Frage eine Antwort findet. + nach „Photoshop CS2“ suchen und die Datei „PS_CS2_Gr_NonRet.exe“ herunterladen. #Zunächst sollte man per + die Seriennummer in die Zwischenablage kopieren, da man diesen gleich benötigt. #Wenn der Download des Programms beendet ist, führt man die zuvor heruntergeladene Datei aus. #Zunächst sollte man den Anweisungen des Installations-Assistenten folgen. #Sobald man aufgefordert wird die Seriennummer einzugeben, fügt man sie in das dritte Feld per + ein, darauf klickt man auf „Weiter“. #Weiterhin sollte man den Anweisungen des Assistenten folgen. }} ;XnView So einige werden sich fragen: „''Was ist XnView, nie gehört, nie gesehen, nie verwendet''“. Denen sei gesagt, es ist ein kleines Bildbetrachtungsprogramm, das mit allen Plugins weniger als 30 MB Festplattenspeicher benötigt und dafür die elementaren Bildbearbeitungsfunktionen mitliefert. Nebenbei kann es über 400 Grafikformate öffnen und bearbeiten und in bis zu 50 Formaten abspeichern. Durch die geringe Größe ist es extrem schnell und da es nur die einfachsten Möglichkeiten zur Bearbeitung bietet, sehr einfach zu handhaben. Überspitzt ausgedrückt ist man mit der Bearbeitung eines Bildes in XnView fertig, bevor Photoshop richtig gestartet ist. *Download: XnView herunterladen ;GIMP GIMP ist ein kostenloses und freies Bildbearbeitungsprogramm, das als kostenlose Alternative zu Adobe Photoshop verwendet werden kann. *Download: GIMP für Windows herunterladen *Web-Hilfe: Handbuch ;Artweaver Artweaver ist ein freies Bildbearbeitungsprogramm, das als kostenlose Alternative zu Adobe Photoshop verwendet werden kann. ;;Tipp Nach dem Herunterladen sollte man die Sprache des Programms auf Deutsch umstellen, da die Standardsprache nach dem Installieren Englisch ist. Man tut dies über das Menü „Edit“, dort die „Preferences“ anklicken. In dem Auswahlmenü gibt es den Punkt „Language“, hier Deutsch auswählen. Danach müsst ihr die Software von Neuem starten, damit die Sprachumstellung wirksam wird.'' *Download: Artweaver herunterladen ;Inkscape Ein Programm zur Erstellung von Vektorgrafiken, es kann als kostenlose Alternative zum Adobe Illustrator angesehen werden. *Download: Inkscape herunterladen *Webhilfen: Hier findet sich ein Tutorial welches die Grundfunktionen von Inkscape ausführlich erklärt ;Adobe Illustrator Adobe Illustrator ist ein vektorbasiertes Grafik- und Zeichenprogramm. Mit diversen Ausgabeformaten und professionellen Zeichenwerkzeugen lässt sich nahezu jede gewünschte Grafik erstellen. *Download: Nicht frei zum Download verfügbar und sonst auch sehr teuer. Als kostenlose Alternative ist Inkscape zu empfehlen. *Webhilfen: Hier findet man Foren und ein umfangreiches FAQ, in welchem man auf nahezu jede Frage eine Antwort findet. Begriffsklärung Unter diesem Punkt werden einige immer wiederkehrende Begriffe kurz zum besseren Verständnis der Anleitung erklärt. *'ShortKey:' Eine Tastenkombination, mit der man Funktionen schnell und ohne Klicks ausführen kann. *'Dropdown-Menü:' Ist jenes Programmmenü, das sich öffnet, wenn man im Programmkopf auf einen der Punkte wie z. B. Datei, Bild, … klickt. *'Screenshot:' die englische Bezeichnung für einen Bildschirmabgriff. Bildbearbeitungshilfe Es ist egal, welches Programm ihr zum Bearbeiten von Bildern verwendet, es ist so, dass die meisten Programme dieselben Funktionen haben. Es wird nun anhand einiger Programme beispielhaft erklärt, wie man ein gewünschtes Ergebnis erreichen kann, diese Hilfe macht aber nicht die im Programm selbst integrierte Hilfe oder andere Onlinehilfen obsolet, da diese Bildbearbeitungshilfe auf die Bedürfnisse der Jedipedia zugeschnitten ist. Bilder drehen & ausrichten Dieser Hilfepunkt beschreibt, wie man ein Bild richtig dreht und ausrichtet, dies wird gebraucht, da man nicht immer hundertprozentig ausgerichtet Bilder von seinem Scanner bekommt, es schräg fotografiert wurde, man aus einem Comic einen Ausschnitt aufrichten möchte, usw.. Damit man letztendlich ein gerade ausgerichtetes Bild in den Artikel einsetzen kann. + . In dem sich nun öffnenden Bearbeitungsfeld, die Häkchen bei Glätten und bei auf Bild anwenden, als Bildhintergrund ist sowohl Schwarz als auch Weiß zu empfehlen, wobei die Farbe eigentlich egal ist, denn den Hintergrund schneidet man am Ende so oder so wieder weg. Nun, so lange das Bild über die die Anzeige in Zehntel Gradschritten drehen, bis es "gerade" ist. Man kann auch in Hunderterschritten arbeiten, falls dies für den letzten Feinschliff benötigt wird. *'ShortKey: + ' 350px }} + , oder mit dem rechteckigen Symbol in der Werkzeugliste mit den zwei Pfeilen an den Ecken. Es gilt so lange zu drehen, bis das Bild sauber ausgerichtet ist, eine feinere Einstellung bekommt man durch Bedienung der Winkelschaltfläche des aufgegangenen Untermenüs, als wenn man das Bild an den Ecken dreht. *'ShortKey: + ' }} + ins Transformieren-Kurzmenü gelangen und per Rechtsklick das Bild drehen. *'ShortKey: + }} Bilder zuschneiden Man schneidet Bilder zu, damit man nur jenen Ausschnitt erhält, den ein Artikel braucht ohne störenden Rand, Überresten vom Scannen z. B. (weißer Hintergrund des Scanners, das der Scanner das Bild größer gemacht hat, als es eigentlich ist, …), störende Bildteile, vom Ausrichten herrührende Leerstellen usw.. Diese Liste könnte man noch beliebig fortführen, weshalb es sinnvoll ist, ein Bild zuzuschneiden, wichtig ist dabei nur, dass man herausstellt, was man braucht und nach Abschluss der Arbeiten noch einmal kontrolliert, ob es auch zufriedenstellend durchgeführt wurde. + zurücksetzen. *'ShortKey: + ' }} drücken. Anschließend kann man mit der Auswahl einen Ausschnitt markieren. Wenn man dies erfolgreich geschafft hat, ist nur noch im Dropdownmenü Bild der Programmpunkt „Auf Auswahl zuschneiden“ zu verwenden, dann hat man das Bild schon zugeschnitten. Nach dem Zuschneiden gilt es wieder zu überprüfen, ob der Bildausschnitt den Anforderungen entspricht, also keinen störenden Rand, nicht zu viel weggeschnitten,... . *'Shortkey: + Menüpunkt: „Auf Auswahl zuschneiden“' }} drückt. Darauf kann man mit der Maus ein rechteckiges Feld auswählen. Falls einem die Größe noch nicht ganz passt, kann man mittels den Quadraten an den Seiten der Auswahl die Größe verändern. Wenn man mit der Auswahl zufrieden ist, kann man einfach drücken, sodass das Bild zur gewünschten Größe zugeschnitten wird. *'Shortkey: ' }} Sprechblasentexte von Comics entfernen Sprechblasentexte oder andere Bildteile sollte man entfernen, um das Augenmerk auf das Bild in einem Artikel zu legen, man kann die Funktion zum Entfernen des Sprechblasentextes auch zum Entfernen von störenden Bildelementen verwenden, ragt z. B. ein weites Comicbild in meinen gewünschten Bildausschnitt, kann man mit dieser Funktion auch dies sauber entfernen, ohne alles wegzuschneiden. + . Da man mit dem Markieren nur rechtwinklige Formen ausschneiden kann, ist diese Form der Bearbeitung nur in einigen wenigen Fällen anwendbar. *'ShortKey: + ' 350px| }} + ausschneiden, somit bekommt man die restlichen Pickel der Sprechblase ausgeschnitten, selbst wenn sie nicht zu hundert Prozent weiß sind. *'ShortKey: + ' }} + . *'ShortKey: + ' 350px| }} ausgewählt werden kann. So wie bei Artwaver muss man hier keine Eckpunkte setzen, sondern es folgt dem Mauscursor so lange man das Werkzeug aktiviert hat, also die linke Maus gedrückt hält. Nachdem man die linke Maustaste wieder loslässt, schließt sich das Lasso von selbst und korrigiert auch die Mausbewegung zum Teil (es wird runder). Darauf entfernt man mit den Text und korrigiert mit dem Zauberstabwerkzeug ( ) die Ränder der Sprechblase. Die Einstellungen des Zauberstabs sollten bei der Toleranz nicht mehr als 10 sein, besser ist ein Wert von 5 und zusätzlich sollten die Haken bei „Glätten“ und „Benachbart“ gesetzt sein. Zum Arbeiten mit dem Zauberstab in die leere Sprechblase klicken und dann das markierte Feld ausschneiden mit . *'ShortKey: und nach Auswahl ' 350px| }} Druckraster entfernen Zu einem Druckraster in einem Bild kommt es durch das Scannen aus einem Comic oder einer Zeitschrift den in allen Printmedien wird kein Vollbild abgedruckt sondern das Bild setzt sich aus einem Bildraster zusammen. Dies ist aber in einem Bild im Internet nicht gewünscht, um dieses durch das Scannen sichtbar gemachte Raster zu entfernen, zeichnet man ein Bild weich, man muss aber die Balance zwischen Weichzeichnen und dem Verschwinden des Rasters und der dadurch entstehenden Unschärfe abwägen. + + ist das Tastenkürzel mit dem ihr direkt ins richtige Menüfenster kommt. }} Tonwert Korrektur center Wichtig ist, bei der Tonwertkorrektur die richtige Balance zu finden - ob ein Bild zu dunkel oder zu hell ist, könnt ihr daran sehen ob zB. dunkle Stellen zu schwarzhaltig werden. Informationen gehen dabei verloren. Dies ist möglichst zu vermeiden. Wenn ein Bild zu wenig Kontraste besitzt sind Details nicht mehr gut auseinander zu halten. Bitte ganz genau hinschauen. Um dies ganz genau steuern zu können ist es ratsam nicht die Autotonwertkorrektur zu benutzen. Krümel finden, Störpixel entfernen Lichtschwerter freistellen + + ) und anschließend gelöscht + ). Bei der Auswahl ist keine Filigranarbeit notwendig, d.h. es dürfen Reste des Schimmers vorhanden sein. Allerdings dürfen diese nicht den Hintergrund transportieren und der weiße Bereich des Lichtschwerts sollte nach dem Freistellen nicht ausgefranzt sein, sondern gleichmäßig verlaufen. Anschließend wird die Ebene mit dem freigestellten weißen Bereich des Lichtschwerts auf die selbe Weise dupliziert wie bereits in Bild 2 gezeigt. Nun färben wir einen der Ebenen mit dem weißen Säbel mit dem Füllwerkzeug blau ein (Bild 4). Der genaue Farbton des Blaus spielt zunächst keine Rolle, da sich dies im Nachhinein nochmals genauer anpassen lässt. Jetzt kommt der entscheidende Teil der Bearbeitung. Die Ebene mit dem blau eingefärbtem Säbel wird mit dem Filter Gaußscher Weichzeichner behandelt, der einen originalgetreuen blauen Schimmer nachstellt. Photoshop-CS3-Anwender haben an dieser Stelle die Möglichkeit, die Ebene mit einem einfachen Rechtsklick auf dieser im Ebenen-Manager in ein sogenanntes Smart-Objekt umzuwandeln, damit der Weichzeichnungseffekt nicht direkt auf die Ebene angewandt wird, sondern ständig veränderbar bleibt. Der Filter selbst wird im Falle dieses Bildes mit einem Umfang von circa 40 Pixeln angewandt. Allerdings ist gerade diese Einstellung von der Bildauflösung und persönlichen Präferenzen abhängig. Das Ergebnis ist ein noch sehr blasser Schimmer (Bild 5). Die Ebene mit dem Weichzeichnungseffekt duplizieren wir nun so oft, bis der Schimmer eine zufriedenstellende Deckkraft erreicht hat (Bild 6). Jetzt werden wir die Ebene mit dem weißen Säbel in den Vordergrund holen, wodurch nun der unverwechselbare Antlitz eines Lichtschwerts offenbart wird (Bild 7). Sofort erkennen wir unsere unordentliche Arbeit beim Freistellen des weißen Säbels und nebenbei gemerkt handelt es sich nicht um den richtigen Blauton, der in unserem Originalbild zu sehen ist. Wir hätten nun die Möglichkeit, den Farbton über das Einfärbewerkzeug zu korrigieren, aber in diesem Fall bietet sich eher ein Arbeiten mit Reglern an. Dazu wählen wir die Ebene mit dem blauen Schimmer aus und erstellen über den Punkt Ebenen in der Befehlsleiste eine neue Einstellungsebene Farbton/Sättigung. Mit den vorhandenen Reglern können wir die Farbe des Schimmers bequem der originalen Vorlage anpassen (Bild 8). Zudem hat durch den starken Weichzeichnungeffekts die Länge des Schimmers etwas gelitten, sodass wir diese etwas nachjustieren müssen. Das bewerkstelligen wir mit dem Werkzeug Frei transformieren ( + ). Noch kleine Korrekturen am weißen Säbel und unser Lichtschwert ist soweit fertig. Sollte der Schimmer zu intensiv sein, lässt sich dessen Deckkraft noch immer über den Ebenen-Manager abschwächen. Unser Lichtschwert lässt sich nun in jedes beliebige andere Bild kopieren und durch den halbtransparenten Weichzeichner wird der Schimmer jeden Hintergrund annehmen und sogar ein Vergleich mit dem Originalbild kann sich sehen lassen (Bild 9). Bild:Anakin stehend.jpg|Bild 1 Bild:Duplizieren.jpg|Bild 2 Bild:Lichtschwert freistellen 1.jpg|Bild 3 Bild:Lichtschwert freistellen 2.jpg|Bild 4 Bild:Lichtschwert freistellen 3.jpg|Bild 5 Bild:Lichtschwert freistellen 4.jpg|Bild 6 Bild:Lichtschwert freistellen 5.jpg|Bild 7 Bild:Lichtschwert freistellen 6.jpg|Bild 8 Bild:Lichtschwert freistellen 7.jpg|Bild 9 }} Vektorisierung Vektorisierung ist ein Verfahren, bei dem Bilder mithilfe von Vektoren dargestellt werden. Dies ermöglicht ein beliebiges Skalieren (also Ändern der Größe), ohne dabei einen Qualitätsverlust hinnehmen zu müssen. Meist wird es für Logos und ähnliche Grafiken verwendet, die aus geometrischen Objekten aufgebaut sind. Programme die so etwas ermöglichen sind unter anderem Inkscape und der Adobe Illustrator. Auch Photoshop verfügt über eine Vektorisierungsfunktion. + + aktivieren. Hier kann man auch die Sichtbarkeit von Ebenen steuern und damit kontrollieren, ob Objekte die ricthige Größe haben. ;geometrische Objekte Die wichtigsten geometrischen Objekte sind Rechtecke und Ellipsen. Durch einen Klick auf das entsprechende Symbol am linken Bildrand wird das Objekt aktiviert und man kann das Urbild nachbauen. Farbe und Kontur kann nachträglich geändert werden, indem man rechts auf das Objekt klickt und Füllung und Kontur auswählen (oder per + + . Nun öffnet sich eine neue Sidebar, in der man das Objekt mit verschiedenen Funktionen färben und mit einem Rahmen versehen kann. An Farben werden einfache Farbe, sowie Linearer und Radialer Farbverlauf Verwendung finden. Bei geometrischen Objekten sollte man diese zunächst etwas kleiner bauen, als das Urobjekt, danach Farbe und Rahmen anpassen und zuletzt mittels Ziehen an den Kanten die Größe final anpassen. ;Vektorpfad Zum Erstellen eines Vektorpfades sollte das Bézie-Kurven-Werkzeug verwendet werden. Hiermit klickt man auf jeweils die Punkte, an denen der Pfad die Krümmung ändert. Dies ergibt eine erste grobe Annäherung an die gewünschte Form. Nun sollte die Farbe und Kontur, wie unter geometrische Objekte erläutert angepasst werden. Nun muss noch der Vektorpfad genauer an das Objekt angeglichen werden. Dazu werden die einzelnen Punkte (sogenannte Anker) bearbeitet. Dazu klickt man knapp neben einen dieser Anker und zieht ein wenig. Dadurch entsteht ein "Griff", mit dem man exakte Kurven produzieren kann. Das genau Anpassen braucht etwas Übung und kann am Anfang etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig sein. ;Bild speichern Zum Abspeichern bietet sich natürlich das Vektorgrafikformat .svg an, bei dem die Grafik unbegrenzt skalierbar ist, ohne dass sie an Qualität verliert. Sollte dies nicht erforderlich sein, bietet sich weiter das .png Format an, das zwar nicht nach oben skalierbar ist, jedoch ebenso eine geringe Dateigröße für Vektorbilder produziert. Beide Formate kann man unter Datei?Speichern unter... ausgewählt werden. Vorher sollte allerdings unter Datei?Dokumenteneinstellungen die Leinwandgröße an das fertige Logo angepasst werden. }} DPI einstellen, zum Verkleiner der Dateigröße (falls nötig) Die DPI-Zahl zu verstellen ist eine Möglichkeit die Dateigröße eines Bildes nach unten zu beeinflussen und sie sollte nicht unnötigerweise verstellt werden. Eine DPI-Zahl von 200dpi reicht für ein Bild im Internet, falls ihr ein Bild gescannt und ein Problem mit der Dateigröße habt könnt ihr die DPI Anzahl später ruhig herunter stellen, da man zum Scannen rät, möglichst mit 300 oder mehr dpi zu scannen. Wenn ihr ein Bild mit weniger als 200dpi habt stellt die DPI-Zahl unter keinen Umständen auf die 200dpi hoch, dadurch werden die Ausmaße des Bildes nur kleiner und wenn man nicht gerade ein Poster gescannt hat will man dies nicht. Ein weiterer Punkt, der sich von selbst versteht: Stellt die dpi-Zahl in der X- und Y-Achse gleich ein, also nicht 200 dpi in der X- und 300 in der Y-Achse. Letzter Schritt! - Größe anpassen Wichtig: Man sollte nie vergessen, dass der allerletzte Schritt beim Bildbearbeiten das Verändern der Größe ist, denn nach dem Verkleinern sollte unter keinen Umständen mehr etwas am Bild geändert werden. Fall man sich dennoch die Möglichkeit offenhalten will noch Änderungen vorzunehmen dem ist zu empfehlen das Bild ein mal als Original abzuspeichern und nach dem Verkleinern mit einem neuen Dateinamen, und sei es nur indem man die Datei xy_kleiner, oder xy_150kb nennt. Wichtig beim Verkleinern eines Bildes ist zu wissen, wie weit dies geschehen soll. In der Jedipedia liegt die maximale Dateigröße bei 150kB. Diese sollte nicht überschritten werden, zwar gibt es einige Ausnahmen, diese werden in dieser Anleitung aber nicht weiter thematisiert werden und sollten erst mit einem der Administratoren abgesprochen werden, ob es wirklich nötig ist. Eine weitere Größe deren man sich bewusst sein sollte, ist die Standardbildschirmauflösung, mit der das Internet angeschaut wird und die bei 1024x768 liegt. Es bringt also nichts ein Bild mit einer größeren Auflösung hochzuladen zumal das Bild in den Artikel sowieso nur als verkleinerte Version dargestellt wird. Zu empfehlen sind Bildauflösungen zwischen 300x300px und 600x800px, je nach Bild kann man sich Werte zwischen diesen beiden Größen aussuchen. Ein gescanntes beziehungsweise von einer Digitalkamera stammendes Bild kann gut und gerne Auflösungen von 3000x4000px haben. Nachdem man das Bild auf seine gewünschte Größe herunter gerechnet hat, ist es meist in dem Limit der 150kB der Jedipedia – falls nicht muss man das Bild noch ein wenig kleiner rechnen, es gibt zwar noch andere Möglichkeiten ein Bild zu verkleinern, doch sind die meisten nicht zu empfehlen. + . In dem sich öffnenden Menüfenster beim Punkt Bildschirmgröße die neuen Seitenlängen in Pixel eintragen. Wichtig: Beim XnView nie den Haken bei Verhältnis beibehalten herausnehmen. Falls dies getan wird, gibt es Bilder die entweder in der Höhe oder Breite verzerrt sind. *'ShortKey: + ' }} Bildformat ändern (falls nötig) Die erlaubten Dateitypen der Jedipedia sind zur Zeit: .png, .gif, .jpg, .jpeg, .svg. Da es durchaus vorkommen kann, dass euer Bild einem dieser Formate nicht entspricht, ist es vonnöten, es in einem dieser Formate zu speichern. So gut wie jedes Bildbearbeitungsprogramm kann das Format ändern. Einfach unter Menü den Punkt speichern unter auswählen und dann beim Format eines der erlaubten auswählen. Es ist sowieso zu empfehlen, das Bild unter einem neuen Namen zu speichern und nicht eure Quelldatei, so dass diese bestehen bleibt, falls man später noch mal etwas verändern will. Es wird hier nur gesondert XnView aufgeführt, da es über 200 Grafikformate öffnen kann und in ein neues Format übertragen kann, weit mehr als die meisten anderen Programme können.